Her House
by schoolisgreat
Summary: Fred and George don't finish there N.E.W.Ts and Mrs. Weasley wants to punish them with the rule of no using magic for 2 whole months without the presence of their twin.
1. You can stay over

I am posting this for my little sister's 10th birthday!

Disclaimer: Not mine it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not earning money from this.

I used some Grammarly.

Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

I was putting on a red with a white, black and red striped crop top + hoodie with short sleeves, with black skinny leggings for the day. When my mom called me for breakfast.

"Be there in a minute!" I yelled nicely back to her. I then quickly put my hair in a clip and put a light layer of natural makeup on. I went downstairs for breakfast.

We were having small conversations 'till my dad finally asked

" Hermione you always go to your friend's house. But you never spend that much time with me and your mother. We were thinking that you could stay here and bring a friend over? What I am trying to say is do you want to bring a friend here?"

" Well, I would have to ask them first. To see if they can come over. But I would love to." Hermione said.

" Well, you can go ask them right now if you would like." Said Mrs. Granger. Hermione immediately jumped out of her seat and happily ran to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder, dropped it into the fireplace and said in a clearly happy voice

" The Burrow!"

I came stumbling into the Burrow from the fireplace. With soot all over me. I stepped out of the fireplace to hear 's shouts coming from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and watched as I saw two very familiar heads full of shoulder-length red hair. They looked like they were cowering from their mum's anger.

" **Fred, George you have not gotten many O. and did not finish your N.E. . That needs punishment. George you're going to be staying with Luna and you're FORBIDDEN to use magic and you will live like a muggle for two months and you cannot stay in contact with Fred. Sadly, Fred, I have not found anyone to watch over you and the same goes for you once I find someone to watch over you, you CAN NOT use magic or contact George in any way. You will be living like a muggle for two months!"** Mrs. Weasley yelled but by the end of it, she got a softer tone ( but still angry ). When Mrs. Weasley finally realized that Hermione was in the room. " Oh dear, when did you get here?" asked sweetly with no evidence of the anger that was in her voice just the minute before.

" Not that long. You know I can take Fred to my mom and dad's house. That is why I was here actually. To ask if I can take a friend to my house for two months. Oh and before you ask if my parents agree with this. They were the ones who suggested it. Wanting to spend more time with me while I can still spend a lot of time with my friends."

" Oh that would be great dear, Thank you! But I don't want you to do something if you don't want to. This is asking a huge favour from you." Mrs. Weasley said flinging herself onto Hermione with a bone-crushing hug.

" It's ok. I would be happy to." Hermione said.

"Ok! Thank you so much!" Mrs. Weasley said. Then she turned to Fred and said "You behave yourself with Hermione. Same goes for you George you behave yourself with Luna."

" Let's go and get you packed muggle style!" Hermione said excitedly."

"Fine" Fred finally said and ran to the stairs. "Race you up there." Fred said like a little child with a chocolate bar. Hermione ran up with him.

Fred's POV

I was going to live with Hermione Granger for 2 months. HERMIONE GRANGER! You know the one I have had a major crush on since my third year! I need to stop now I'm sounding like Ginny! I then Challenged her to race her to his and George's room.

George's POV

Fred sounded very happy to spend the two months of summer with Hermione. I think he must have a major crush on her. I will ask him when he comes down from packing his stuff "muggle style".

Molly's POV

I think Fred has a crush on Hermione. I also think that Hermione has a crush on Fred. Oh, I hope they get together. They would be very happy together if they did.

Hermione's POV

I raced up the stairs holding a stitch in my side, and out of breath. Wow was Fred fast! We started packing his stuff into his trunk. Surprisingly he didn't complain once! I mean he is a wizard he never packs muggle style anymore. Only packing things by magic since the age of 17.

* * *

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open the door. To find Ginny standing there. She pulled me aside and took me to her room. She turned and asked me,

" Do you like Fred?" Once the door was closed.

" What? Of course not!" I said with no truth in any of the words that I was saying.

" Yeah Right!" Ginny said sarcastically. " Do you Hermione?"

" Fine. I do like Fred I have had a crush on him since I met him in my first year. Happy?

"Yes. But you do realize you are going to live with one of the world's best pranksters? Right? She asked me.

" Oh no! I didn't think about that!" I said. " How am I going to survive this summer Ginny?

* * *

Fred's POV

" Do you have a crush on Hermione?" George asked me abruptly.

"NO! Of course not!" Fred said not a word he was saying was truthful though.

" Yeah right!" George said sarcastically. " I know when you're lying to me Gred!"

" Fine, I have liked her since we first met her in our 3rd year! Happy?"

" Yes! You know you now got to ask her out, right?" George asked.

" You're right Georgie!"

" Of course I am Gred! I always am"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

" Are too!"

"You know this is a silly thing to argue about right?"Fred said.

" I know" George said without hesitation.

A/n: I hope you like it feel free to review. More chapters will be up soon.


	2. These are my parents

Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't make money off it.

Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

We were at the fireplace in the Burrow saying goodbye to our friends and in Fred's case brothers and his sister. When they both took a hand full of floo powder and said in clear voices " The Granger's house!" They both stumbled out of the fireplace together. Both fully covered in soot, she found themselves right in front of her parents. Her parents had huge smiles on their faces.

" Hermione who did you bring to our house?" My mom said sweetly.

" This is my friend Fred Weasley." She introduced him to her parents and him to her parents.

" Hi, you must be Hermione's boyfriend!" My mom said. "No No No he is not my boyfriend!" Hermione almost screamed.

" Whatever you say 'Mione dear." she said not sounding that convinced. "Let's eat lunch with our guest shall we?" Mrs. Granger said.

" Ok! Good! I'm starving the last time I ate feels like 3 hours ago!" Fred said. " Thank you, Mrs. Granger!" He said excitedly.

" You can call me Emma." Mrs. Granger said.

"And me John." Mr. Granger said.

" Hi Emma, hi John!" Fred said kindly. Wait kindly. When has Fred been friendly with people without playing a prank on them afterwards? Oh no! He is going to prank my parents who won't let him stay for 2 months. Wait I forgot!

" Fred give me your wand and all your pranking treats!" Hermione said demandingly.

" Fine! I was hoping you forgot about that one detail while having to stay here for 2 months!" He said sadly but still passed her, his wand.

**Fred's POV**

Great, she remembered to take my wand and all my and twin brother's joke candies and other products. I thought sarcastically. But at least I get to spend more time with, the beautiful, powerful witch: Hermione Granger.

" Fine! But you have to discard your wand wherever you put mine!" He said fairly (a/n: isn't that fair).

Hermione grudgingly agreed to do just that.

" Show me around, would you? So I can put my trunk into my temporary room." He asked surprisingly nicely. We then went up the stairs. The house looked expanded to thrice its size. Must be expanded by magic Fred immediately thought, growing up with a house expanded by magic.

**Emma's POV**

Yeah right! They might not realize it, but they both fancie each other. They would make a wonderful couple.

**John's POV**

They definitely fancie each other. It's so close to flirting, the way they speak to each other all the time. Even though I just met him, I could tell that he usually talks to my precious girl like that.

**Hermione's POV**

"Here is the room you are going to stay in." It was a room with a big white queen size bed in the middle with 2 bedside tables also white with a light pale turquoise tablecloth with white flower designs on each, the wall was a light pale turquoise colour.

"It's lovely Hermione!" Fred said happily.

"Well once you put your trunk down, I can give you a tour of the house." right after she said this, he dropped his trunk to the floor with a loud THUMP on the wooden floor. " FRED DO NOT DO THAT! YOU WILL SCRATCH OR PUT A DENT IN THE FLOOR!" I said exasperatedly and angrily.

" Sorry!" He said meaning it. I saw that he meant it and did not continue to yell or pester him about it. Instead, I took my wand out " You're not supposed to use your wand remember?" he said repremendingly. ( a/n is that even a word?")

" Yes but I NEEED to fix the floor before my parents see it and freak out. Which would only make them kick you out of the house without your wand you would have nowhere to go without your wand!" She rambled putting emphasis on need.

" Hermione are you done rambling?" Fred asked.

" Oops sorry" she said blushing bright red.

" Apology accepted!" Fred said loudly.

**Fred's POV**

She looks so cute when she blushes. It just makes me fall farther in love with her. Wait in love with her? I thought I just had a crush on the young woman with bushy brown hair standing in front of me. Well now that I think about it. I do love her! So, of course, I had to loudly say " Apology accepted!"

**Hermione's POV**

I felt my face heat up even more ( if that is possible) I sure hoped that he didn't notice me blushing like crazy. But of course, his face had to turn into a cute goofy smile when he looked at my cheeks.

"Ok! Let's continue with the tour then!" Hermione said after she got back her composer. So she continued till she reached the second door on the landing. She opened the white door. I walked into a huge bathroom complete with a bath and shower. In the shower, there were about twenty of each type of everything. In total it looked like about 200 bottles of different products. Fred looked shocked to see a bathroom that big. " We will have to share the bathroom if that is ok with you?"

" Yeah, it's fine." Fred said still with a look of utter shock still on his face.

" Don't go through the cupboards it's just my toiletries. Now. Let's go to the next room. Shall we?" she said abruptly but softly

" Yes, we shall!" Fred said gentlemanly soft. So they went through the hallway with pale turquoise walls with white flowers designs, into the next set of doors.

" This is the master bedroom where my mom and dad sleep." I said. This room instead of pale turquoise paint on the walls had pale lavender walls and a big, white king's size bed with two white bedside tables on each side of the bed. A big mirror hung in the bathroom over the purely white sink on the counter was Emma Granger's makeup.

**Fred's POV**

Whoa, that room was big. Whoa that mirror in the big bathroom, was big. An elephant could probably see its full self in that mirror. He didn't hesitate to say all this to Hermione who just chuckled and brought him to a corner in the room, where a door was. She opened the door and brought him inside. There she took her and my wands and put them in a drawer. Where she then locked with a padlock. She made sure to give the key to her parents after the upstairs tour ended. But then she started the tour of the main floor. When her room was the last one to look into. I felt so excited to see what her room looked like. He was almost jumping with excitement when they both reached Hermione's door. It was…..

a/n: Please review. hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day everyone!


	3. My house

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't make money off it.

Enjoy

Chapter 3

**Fred's POV**

It was…...beautiful. It was a room fit for a princess. No! A room fit for an angel. It had Ultramarine blue walls with a white rose design on them. But in the middle of the room, if this is possible, an even bigger bed than a king-size bed. More like a bed, you would see Hagrid comfortingly sleeping in. I told Hermione the last bit and she laughed that beautiful laugh. The one that would calm you in a bad situation. I'm making it my job to make her laugh almost all the time. Or at least more often. When she laughs her face brightens to its fullest extent ( not in a creepy way) her happy rays go through me with warmth. "Where is your bookshelf. Hermione Granger must have a bookshelf, it's a rule!" I said quite surprised.

" I do have a bookshelf." she said walking to her bedside table. I followed her. She pulled the drawer open and part of the wall moved into the formation of a doorway. I followed into the room. It was bigger than the school library and holds like 2 times the amount of books. " What Granger? Are you expecting someone to steal your precious books? I said with amusement in my voice. " N-n-no! I j-just ran out of room to hold all my books in my room, and this way I can have nice comfy chairs to sit on when I'm reading! With no noises interrupting me! Which means when you leave this room now, you will never come back in this room except for emergencies!" Hermione said matter of factly.

" Please! I want to read with you here. It's so nice and calming in here!" I said in a begging tone with puppy dog eyes 'till she caved

" Fine!" She said exasperatedly. "I didn't know you liked to read!" Hermione replied.

" You don't know a lot about me." I said calmly while realizing she did not know that much about me at all. Well, when I'm here she is going to learn a lot about me." 'Mione, can we stay here and read for a while?" I asked kindly.

**Hermione's POV**

I couldn't help but love the new nickname he had for me. Of course, if anyone else called me that they would be on the receiving end of a powerful hex but when he calls me that it fills me up with joy.

**Fred's POV**

I can see that she really liked that nickname so I plan on only using that name for her. At least until I find a nickname that is even better than 'Mione. I didn't think she remembered my question

" 'Mione can we stay here and read for a while?" I repeated kindly.

" Hmm. Ok!" Hermione said. "What book are you going to read?" 'Mione asked.

"Well, I was thinking a book about potions and charms. If you don't mind helping me find one?" I asked.

" Why about potions?" She asked.

" Well… Snape never really taught me anything so I have been reading the stuff I'm supposed to learn in his classes over and over again it helps me and George gain ideas of joke products and how to make them. The last part I said is the same reason for me reading things on charms.

" Oh ok! She said and started walking four rows in front of the desk near the doorway. She slipped into the row. With me following behind her the whole way down the row. When we got to the shelf she was looking for she turned to the shelf and smiled as she touched the spine of each of the books till she found the one on her far right. " The Most Advanced Charms And Potions In The Wizarding World" by Clare White. The title read. I greedily took the book when she took it off the shelf gently and passed it over to me. She went to grab herself a book to read and we both sat in comfy chairs. The chair I was sitting in was right in front of her and hers in front of mine. I kept staring over my book at her. She looked so adorable when she was reading.

**Hermione's POV**

I kept looking over my book at Fred he was so cute and handsome. I just couldn't help but look at him. "What're you staring at" came his angelic, heavenly voice. " You" " Why?" 'cause I love you I thought. " 'Cause it's not every day you see a Weasley twin reading a book without going off and making joke products." She said instead. "Well, I'm not. And I won't be 'till September. Remember? I have no wand and cannot contact George. So you're stuck with me!" He said sadly in the beginning but by the end, he was grinning like a madman.

" Why're you grinning like a madman then?" She replied. " Well, I get to spend 2 full months with a gorgeous angel!" Fred said with emphasis on gorgeous and angel. _Can he like me too? NO SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE! HE CAN'T LIKE YOU BACK! HE IS A PRANkSTER AND YOU'RE A BOOKWORM THEY DON'T MATCH TOGETHER. ANYWAY, THERE ARE MANY OTHER PRETTIER GIRLS IN THE WORLD THEN YOU THAT HE CAN GO OUT WITH! _

" U-um tha-ankyou Fred!" I stuttered. Now I'm making a fool of myself in front of Fred.

**Fred's POV**

" Well it's true you know?" he said knowing she didn't believe that she was drop dead gorgeous and an angel. Then I watched as her cheeks and the rest of her face quickly turned into an adorable crimson red blush.

"You're just saying that to be nice." she said pointedly.

"Would I say that just to be nice Hermione?" I asked.

**What felt like hours later but not quite that long...**

"You know what 'Mione?"

" What?"

" My book."

" What about the book? She asked nervously about what happened to her book.

" Well…."

"What did you do to my book?" she asked almost shrieking at him in an accusing matter.

" I finished it! I said laughing as I saw 'mione's face sigh with relief then turned into a face of a person frustrated at someone for making them worry.

" Why did you make me worry, you big prat?!" she said and slapped me really hard on the arm.

" Owwww! That hurt woman!" I said slightly in anger because of the pain of the hit.

" Well, you deserve it for making me worry like that!"

" Fred Weasley never deserves to get hit! Yet a beautiful young woman still feels the need to hit me!" He said dramatically.

" Quit it Drama Queen!" she said before she chuckled. Her chuckle sounded nice but it's not enough for me.

" Me? A Drama Queen? I've never heard anything that ridiculous in my life and I have 5 brothers including Percy and Ron!" he said with feigned hurt and shock. That made her laugh that heavenly, angelic laugh. The laugh I wanted. Let's find me a new book for me to read!"

" Let's?"

" Yes, I need your help to find a good book you've read them all. You know which ones would suit my needs." I said matter-of-factly to 'Mione. " Please 'Mione? I said knowing she couldn't say no. She understands that I need help finding a book to read and will help me out. But the true reason for doing this was to spend some more time with her, speaking to her, and not just speaking to her but conversing with her. We went to a new bookshelf on the other side of the library. Great! More time to start conversing with her. We made our way over to the shelf she was leading me to. I looked over to a chair and saw a big black box thing. " 'Mione"

" Yeah Fred" " What on earth is that black box thing over there?" I said pointing over to the black thing in front of the sofa a few meters away. She walked over to the thing she pressed something and it ….

I will post soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Have a nice day!


	4. When will we get there?

Disclaimer: Don't own it, J. does. Don't make money off it.

I'm glad that some people are enjoying my fanfic!

ENJOY!

Chapter 4

**Fred's POV**

I was still wondering what the thing was. It blasted on giving me a fatal heart attack which got me to ask again " 'Mione what on earth is that" I asked after jumping what felt like a mile in the air. When Hermione explained that the black thing in front of the sofa was a tv I calmed down a little bit.

"Can we use the tv?" I asked. " You mean watch a movie?" Hermione asked.

" Yes!" I said almost jumping with excitement. We sat on the couch and watched a movie called " Pride And Prejudice" it is based on the book " Pride And Prejudice" by Jane Austen. It was an old movie so instead of listening to it I was continually staring at the girl with bushy brown hair up into a high ponytail beside me. She was so pretty when she was watching something that she was enjoying. Well, she was always pretty but when she is enjoying herself she is even prettier if that is possible. Her face brightens, brighter than the youngest Narnian sun. ( a/n if you don't know what I mean by that, read the " Narnia" series by C. ) Her aura glows just as bright as her face. Then her body started to slump into me thoroughly distracting me from my thoughts. Her breathing started to slow and get heavier. I looked down to her and saw to my amazement that she had fallen asleep on top of me! On me Frederick Gideon Weasley the notorious prankster! This shocked me so much that I lost consciousness.

**Hermione's POV**

I pulled out the Jane Austen movie "Pride And Prejudice" it was a good movie. Fred didn't seem to mind that much. This movie always made me kind of sleepy by the very end of it. And with Fred beside her, so very close to her she felt tingles going through her whole body. She fell asleep on him easily halfway through the movie.

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Fred's POV**

I can't believe I fainted! In the presence of a girl! That girl being the girl I have had a crush on for many years now! At least she was asleep at the time and didn't see it, I would have been so embarrassed. I didn't want to move so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep so when Hermione woke up she didn't see him awake still loosely holding her against him. Hermione said shaking me

" Fred! Fred wake up!"

"Why? Should I have to wake up?" I said not wanting to get out of this position at all.

" If you get up we can go out to breakfast with my parents?" she said while Fred sprang up off the couch at the word breakfast.

" When?"

"When we're all awake! Let's go to the kitchen!"

" Okay let's go! Race you there!"

" No!"

"Why not?"

" 'cause you're too fast!"

" Well thank you, kind miss."

" So shall we walk down together, kind man?"

" Yes, we shall."

We walked down to the kitchen in total silence 'till all of a sudden…

" Good morning!" Fred yelled jumping into the kitchen with two adults sitting peacefully. They jumped like a mile off their chairs.

" Oh. Hey Fred. Good morning to you too." Mrs. Granger said after jumping in her chair.

" When are we having breakfast?"

" Oh, honey! You must have told him we're going out for breakfast this morning?" Mr. Granger said chuckling at Fred's excitement.

" Yep!"

" Well let's go!" Mrs. Granger said getting up. Fred bounded out of the room.

In the car Fred! The thing with doors on the driveway!" Hermione explains.

**Hermione's POV**

" Doesn't he know what a car is?" Mr. Granger asked

"No. He doesn't. He doesn't know a lot of muggle things."

"Oh, okay!" Mr. Granger said

"Let's go then!" Mrs. Granger said grabbing her purse off the front table. I follow her into the back seat due to the fact that Fred had taken the front seat and Mr. Granger wanted to drive.

" Fred put on your seat belt!"

" My what?"

" Your seat belt. The thing on your left, the strap. Pull it then place it into the clasp on your right."

" Thanks 'Mione"

" 'Mione is it?"

" Yea, faster than saying, Hermione." Fred said

" If you say so" Mrs. Granger mumbled.

**Emma's POV**

Pish, faster than saying, Hermione. Yeah right! He likes her and has nicknames for her.

**Fred's POV**

I have now learned what a seat belt, tv, and a car is. It has only been less than a day and I have learned what those three things are. Then I let slip the 'Mione come out

Of my mouth. Now Emma is going to think that I like Hermione or that we're a couple. Wait. Why would that be a bad thing? I love her right? So why would I care if her parents think that? Maybe I'm scared Hermione has found out. Yeah, that's it.

**Hermione's POV**

Fred is learning fast. But he let slip the nickname he gave me: 'Mione in front of my parents. Now they will think more than ever that we're a couple. Why is that a bad thing? Does he like me back? I don't know. Him just calling me by a nickname, doesn't mean he likes me.

" We're almost there!" Mr. Granger said

" Yeah!" Fred said jumping up and down in his seat like a little boy going to an amusement park, the only thing keeping him from jumping out of his seat and going through the roof of the car is the seat belt holding him in place.

" Fred do you love breakfast that much?" Mrs. Granger said.

" The Weasleys have HUGE appetites mom!" Hermione said

" Is that true Fred?"

Yes, it most definitely is! Even my sister has a big appetite. It's hard not to when you have a mom that convinces you to keep eating and the food is amazing. Also when all seven of us love to play quidditch which gives you a big appetite." Fred said with enthusiasm.

" Well then, Fred we better get to the buffet fast. Or goodness knows what will happen!" Mrs. Granger said

" What's a buffet?"

" A buffet is like what we have at Hogwarts every day you just have to pay for it." Hermione explained.

"Don't worry we will pay for it, Fred. Our treat! " Mr. Granger said.

" Well okay! Are we there yet?"

" No Fred" Mrs. Granger chuckled at Fred's expense.

_**5 minutes later**_

" Are we there yet?" Fred asked yet again

"What if I said we were?" Hermione asked

" Well, I might just jump out of this car and race all of into the building." Fred said.

" Well then, I might not want to tell you the fact that we are here." Hermione said.

A/n: Please review! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Have a nice day!


	5. learning French

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it not me! Don't make money off it.

ENJOY

Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV**

Fred did do what he said he might do the second he heard 'we are here' he jumped out of the car and ran a winning race to the building.

" Fred wait up!"

" Why should I? I need food!"

" Yes, I know that Fred but we'll need to be given a table before we start getting food!" Hermione begged trying to get Fred to stop.

" Fine. But the second that we get the table I'm getting food!"

" D'accord."

" What?"

" D'accord is okay in French."

" D'accord then!" when he said that Mrs. Granger caught up with them.

" Hermione, I see you happen to be teaching Fred some French. I got a call yesterday, from a daycare wanting you to teach kids French. Only if you wanted to of course!"

" Sure mom! That would be fun!" Hermione said happily.

"Fred can come with you." Emma suggested.

" That wouldn't be a goo…"

" I would love to!" Fred interrupted.

" Okay then, tomorrow you both will be dropped off at the daycare." John Granger said putting the conversation to an end.'Till...

" I'm hungry!" Fred whined

" We know the waiter is coming over to give us a table." Hermione said exasperated from Fred's whining.

" Hi, my name is Katie and I will be your waitress today." Said the waitress that had walked over to where we were when Fred was complaining about how hungry he was.

" Hi Katie, thank you." Emma said.

" No problem it's my job"

"How're ya, Katie?"

**Hermione's POV**

I felt a pang of jealousy when Fred said those words. Then Katie said

" G-good, what's your name?" she had to stutter she likes Fred! What made it worse was that Fred said

" Fred" why did he have to answer her. _It's the kind thing to do. _Hermione's self-conscious told her.

**No one's POV**

"That's a nice name!"  
" Thank you?"

"Let's get to the table. 'Cause Fred didn't you say you were very hungry a minute ago?" Emma said.

" Yes please!" Fred said jumping up and down. They walked over to the table ( well, Fred had a noticeable bounce in his step ) Once we sat down, Fred jumped out of his seat and ran to the aroma of delicious food. When he came back he had a plate full ( more like a mountain full) of food on his plate.

"Whoa, Fred you were not kidding when you said you were hungry!" John said surprised.

" I eat this much for breakfast every day!" he said. Just then the waitress Katie came over and asked

" If you eat that much every breakfast, how're so fit?"

" Well, I play quid... Owww Hermione what was that for?!" Fred said because Hermione had kicked him in the shin really hard for almost spilling about magic. Hermione nudged him he looked down at her she was waving an imaginary wand in her hand under the table. " oh right, yeah" he muttered. " I mean I play sports." Fred corrected himself.

" Which one?"

" um…"

" Soccer, baseball, and basketball" Hermione cut in to stop Fred from making a fool of himself for not knowing what the muggle sports are.

" That's a lot of sports Fred. Want to play soccer with me tomorrow?"

" Sorry, I have plans." Fred said.

" Well ok, have a lovely breakfast!" she said in a fake happy tone. She walked away over to the kitchen.

" I need to go get seconds!" Fred said to the surprise of Hermione's parents, but not to Hermione herself knowing how big of an appetite the Weasleys have it's the same with , Bill, Charlie, Percy ( eats calmly though ), George, Ron and even Ginny. Most of it was probably from the quidditch most of them play.

" You're getting more food? Are you sure? You might get sick if you eat too much." Mrs. Granger asked worried for Fred's health.

" I'll be fine. Always am. Stop worrying Emma." Fred said encouragingly. After the breakfast didn't end 'till Fred and finally finished his third serving of mountains full of food. The bill came.

" Fred, coming here with you is worth the money because you eat so much and you don't have to pay for all of it. You just pay for the pre-cost of the buffet."

" You're very welcome Emma!" Fred said proudly. They went back to the Granger's house.

"Want me to teach you some French for tomorrow?" Hermione asked just wanting an excuse to spend even more time with him.

" Yes! Please!"

" Let's go then!" When they reached Hermione's room she went over to the secret opening to her library, pulled the book and the door to the room popped up in front of their faces. They both walked in. " Let's start with the simple words you will need to know for you to understand the basic outline of what they are saying."

" D'accord." Fred said remembering what Hermione had said earlier that morning.

" Beau travail means good work."

" What is thank you?"

"Merci"

" Merci Hermione!"

" Fred, would you like to learn some French now?"

" Yes!"

" Let's start with the numbers. Un = 1"

" Un" Fred copied what Hermione had said.

" Deux = 2"

" Un, Deux"

" Trois = 3"

"So, un, deux, trois"

Yes, good job Fred! Now you need to repeat them and then the meaning in order then out of order!"

" Un = 1, deux = 2, trois = 3. Deux = 2, un = 1, trois = 3."

"Good now I will quiz you!"

" Ok" Fred said nervously.

" What is Trois?"

" 3"

"Deux?"

"2"

" and un?

" 1"

" Good Fred. Now let's watch a video to remember it."She said clapping her hands in excitement. They watched the video with some snickers at the kid song to remember the numbers but we both know that it worked.

" quatre ( pronounced cat ) = 4"

" quatre"

"Cinq ( pronounced sank)= 5"

" cinq"

" six = 6 ( Not pronounced the same)"

" Six"

"Now, do the same thing you did before with the other numbers"

"Quatre = 4, cinq = 5, six = 6, cinq = 5, six = 6, quatre = 4."

" What is six?"

"6"

"Quatre?"

" 4"

"Cinq?"

"5"

" Good! Now say all the numbers you learned in order"

" Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six"

" Let's watch the video." Fred was singing along with the number song through the numbers to six. " Want a break or do you want to continue?"

" Continue I get to 10 in French!"

"Ok, sept ( pronounced set )= 7"

" Sept"

" Huit( pronounced wheat) = 8"

" Huit"

" Neuf ( pronounced nuf) = 9"

" Neuf"

" Dix ( pronounced dese) = 10

" Dix"

" Now do the same thing you did before."

**2 minutes after**

He listened to the number song three times, to make sure that he remembered the numbers and their order.

" Hermione, Fred!" Emma shouted up to them.

A/n: Please review! Next chapter will be posted soon! Hope you enjoyed! Have a SUPER FANTASTIC DAY!


	6. Are you up for teaching?

Disclaimer: Not mine, Jk Rowling owns it. Don't make money off of it.

I will try to not have that many POV switches after chapter 8 because I already wrote them.

Sorry for not posting in a while I had a lot of tests coming up that I had to study for.

Anyway

ENJOY!

Chapter 6

**Fred's POV**

" Hermione, Fred" Emma called.

" What mum" 'Mione shouted back.

" Lunch sweetheart!" Emma answered.

" Already"

" Good I'm starving!" Fred said running down to the kitchen. No one was surprised to hear this, this time.

" Hermione, how much did your boyfriend learn in the era of French?" Both Hermione and Fred blushed a deep crimson as Emma said this.

" Not my boyfriend, and up to 10 in French."

" Also, thank you, okay and good work!" Fred said excited about what he had learned from his attractive new and only French teacher.

**The next day**

I woke up to Hermione calling me to wake up I went to ask her why she had woken me up but my brain was too tired to get the words out of my mouth.

"Come on Fred, wake up we need to go to daycare so I can teach the kids some French!" She said popping her head into the room to see if she had succeeded in waking him up.

" It's already time for that?" Fred said slowly sitting up in front of Hermione.

" Yes, so it would be quite ideal for you to hurry up you only have 10 minutes 'till we are leaving to the daycare!" Hermione said with her soft hands on her pretty curvy hips.

"Ok, See you in 10." he said getting out of bed in only his maroon pyjama bottoms.

**Hermione's POV**

He looked really handsome in his pyjama pants. I don't know how long or that I was staring but when Fred said

" Hermione do you mind, I need to change so that we could go, if we were not under these circumstances it would be ok for you to stare at me like that forever. But we are under these circumstances so I would like it very much for you to leave the room for a moment." That is when I realized I was indeed staring at him. I felt my cheeks warm up and walked out of the room in a pace faster than was normal for walking hoping that Fred hadn't seen her cheeks go red at the realization of being caught staring at him.

" Is everyone almost ready to go?" Emma asked

" Not really, Your daughter was staring at me!" Fred answered back.

" I was not staring at you!" Hermione lied.

" Yes, you were."

" Fine, I was, happy?"

"Quite!"

" Get ready, already!" Hermione yelled up to him. Seeing how she was downstairs at the front door waiting with her parents.

**Emma's POV**

I knew it! I knew that Hermione liked him! Why else would my daughter be staring at a boy and not wanting to admit to doing it?

**Hermione's POV**

**Seven minutes later**

Fred walked down the stairs.

" How on Earth are you so fast at getting ready?"

" Well, I had to practice doing it. I wake up 10 minutes to breakfast all the time most especially when I was in Hogwarts."

"Fred, what would happen if you were late?"

" I would be late for breakfast. And you know how fast I eat breakfast anyway. I was also sometimes late but why would I care if I was late for class." Fred said walking through the white front door.

" Well, that's true! Should have thought about that." Hermione said walking in the same direction as Fred.

" Fred, did you want to sit in the front passenger seat? Which is the right front seat in the car." Emma asked kindly.

" Where would you sit?"

" In the back seat with Hermione."

I knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to use this as an opportunity to talk about her and Fred. _Please don't pick the front passenger ,please,please…_

" No thank you, you sit in the front I know you like to see the view from the front seat." Fred said somehow reading her mind.

**Emma's POV**

Great! I thought sarcastically, I do love the view from the front seat. I can't argue with him. I will just have to pull Hermione aside or something like that to ask her about Fred and her.

**Hermione's POV**

Yes! Now I don't have to talk about Fred with my mother.

" Well, well, Granger. You have admitted to staring at my perfect body. I am, after all, the most handsome, man on Earth, and the better-looking twin!" Fred whispered in her ear when they had finally sat down in the car with the radio on quite high. She felt her cheeks go red and she turned her head away from Fred so that he couldn't see her blush a bright shade of magenta. The same magenta that his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes uniform was. Fred chuckled at my reaction. No man should chuckle at a woman that was embarrassed never ever ever. The rest of the journey was quiet with Hermione still looking out the window. When they arrived Hermione got out first happy to be out of the car and away from Fred for a few seconds to gain my composure back.

When she walked around the car to join her parents and Fred. They were all out of the car and ready to walk into the building when I got there. When we walked in the entrance of the daycare a middle-aged woman Hermione knew from when she was a kid, came over and hugged her

" Hermione dear, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little kid. I guess you are here to teach the children some simple French?"

" Yes I am." she said once the woman had let go of her. Only then did the woman realize Fred was there.

" Is this your boyfriend Hermione. You grew up real fast you already have a boyfriend!" She said every objection Hermione said about Fred not being her boyfriend.

" I know right?" Emma said.

Oh, hi Emma, John how have you guys been.

"Very good thanks, you?"

" Excellent! Now Hermione who is this?" She said pointing at Fred.

" This is Fred, one of my friends." She said emphasizing the friends part. The woman still ignored the friend part and placed boyfriend in its place.

" Good morning Fred, my name is Elizabeth. But call me Liz." She said excitedly.

" Now that we have introduced ourselves, can you Liz take us to the children that I'm teaching French too."

" Yes, of course, just this way." Liz said leading them to the room they needed to go to. When they opened the door to the room Hermione saw…

A/n: Again I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I have been helping my friend EadalynaRiddle with her story " So Close Yet So Far From Home" so please read that if you want it is a Tomione. I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want. Have a Super Fantastic Wonderful day! More chapters will be up soon. Promise.


	7. Teaching and a scare

Disclaimer: Don't own JK Rowling does. Don't make money off of it.

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione saw…

A loud room with a humongous mess.

" Oh, my! EVERYONE, PLEASE BE QUIET!" I yelled so loud that you can hear me from a mile away. But still, nothing changed. So Fred yelled

" QUIET NOW!" I actually worked everyone went quiet. It might have been because he was a male and they were used to females yelling at them to be quiet or it might have been the sharper way Fred said it in.

" I'm going to teach you some French. Sound like fun right?" Hermione said with enthusiasm.

" Yes!" the children chorused back at her.

" We're going to start with numbers going up 10."

" Yay!" the children answered her with.

" Anyone know what 1 is in French?" when she saw that no one knew she told them and did the same technique she did with Fred until Fred came up from behind me and scared the living daylights out of me when he tapped me on the shoulder making me jump a foot into the air. Causing everyone but Hermione to laugh. " Fred! Don't do that!"

" Why not?"

" 'Cause I don't like it! Promise me that you're not going to do that again."

" Making no promises!" He said going back to the place he was in when Hermione had been teaching them, French. The rest of the lesson went well. When we went to the car Fred surprised me again when he crouched down on the ground on the other side of the car (he was able to do this without being caught because he had run to the car to get there first) launch onto me when I tried to walk by.

" What did I say about scaring me?" Hermione said frustrated once she pivoted on her feet to face Fred to see the position she had put them in. They were so close to each other that she can smell the orange flavoured potion he used to clean his teeth every morning and evening ( once he runs out of potion we will have to buy him toothpaste and a toothbrush. Oh, yeah, my parents are dentists so it won't be a problem ). Then I sharply pulled myself away from Fred. Causing a few minutes of awkward silence that they had to suffer through. In those awkward moments, we didn't move 'till mom and dad yelled

" Get in the car already, young people!" they both shuffled into the car with the aura of awkwardness surrounding them and the scent of artificial cherries. The whole trip went like that. When we arrived back home I ran up the stairs like they were the stairs at Hogwarts directing up to the girls' dormitory if you were a boy wanting to go up.

**Fred's POV**

Fred, on the other hand, decided to eat because thanks to waking up late ( well, being woken up more like) he didn't have time to eat breakfast that morning. When he was walking to the kitchen he saw Mrs. and Mr. Granger snogging in the living room. Quickly losing my appetite completely after seeing them make out, walked up the stairs to Hermione's door.

**Hermione's POV**

After reaching my room I walked in and closed the door with a sign saying: " Don't interrupt the very important process of Hermione reading/studying". I walked over to my ' bed Hagrid can sleep in comfortably' as Fred described when he had first seen my bedroom. Thinking of Fred makes my head spin. Why? I Don't Know! Maybe because I like him or because he is very cocky, and makes no all the time messing with my head. Probably the latter. Hermione lied to herself because being in denial does that to a person. In the middle of her thoughts there came a knock on the door. Picking up the book beside her bed quickly she said

" Not now! Did you see the sign?!"

**Fred's POV**

I went to knock on the door but then I almost chickened out. _Why would I chicken out on knocking on Hermione's door? Anyway, I need to knock._ But he still didn't move 'till he heard Mrs. and Mr. Granger snog again. Knock, knock, knock.

" Not now! Did you see the sign?!" I heard Hermione ask slightly annoyed. Oh, no is she annoyed with me? This can't be good. Wait what exactly did she say? " _Not now! Did you see the sign?!" _Now I remember and took a step back from the door to look at the sign hanging on the doorknob. It said: " Don't interrupt the very important process of Hermione reading/studying". He chuckled at that and knocked again ignoring the sign on the doorknob.

" Fine, come in." She sees it's me and yells at me for not listening to her instructions that she had clearly displayed. " What would happen if I was getting dressed when you came in?"

" I would have heard you doing so." I answered. She looked at me like ' Great, he's right!' which made me laugh. Why are you avoiding me anyway?

" I'm not avoiding you!" She denied.

" Then why did you only get so annoyed and started yelling when you saw that it was me?" I asked knowing that she was only denying it. Which made my heart get heavier.

" I don't know why I was and am now being so rude to you. I'm so so so sorry Fred!"

" It's okay only if you promise to try to never do it again."

" I think I can agree to that. I promise that I will try to never do it again."

" Well, then what are we doing tomorrow? Are we continuing my French lessons tomorrow?

" Yes, and in two days we will be going to mini golf with my muggle friends."

"Okay!"

" My friends aren't all the same age as me, some are your age some are younger than me. I have muggle friends of both genders… you know what? I should just show you pictures of them!" She stood up and walked over to her library's secret entrance gesturing me to follow so I do.

She walks me over to a desktop with a blue flat thing that opened when 'Mione tried to open it. Once the thing was open a bright light emanated from the strange object.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. More will be up soon with way less POV switches. Have a great day!


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own, JK Rowling does. Don't make money off it.

There are no POV changes

Enjoy

Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

I pulled open my laptop and when the screen was still black for a few seconds I saw Fred's confused but interested face reflected on the black screen. When the screen turned on I went into my file of pictures labelled 'Friends'. I clicked on it and to only Fred's surprise images of my friends popped up. The first one to pop up was my good friend Cynthia with strawberry blonde hair and some freckles she had her hair the way she always did with it cut short and hair coming to the other side ( looks better than it sounds)

" Is that a boy?"

" Well, she is a transgender you see, so she was born with her name Cynthia and it still is legally but she likes to be called Parker."

" Wow. I didn't know that you support LGBTQ+."

" Always have."

" Why did you never mention that you have always supported LGBTQ+? Before you ask I do too."

" Never came up. If someone was making fun of someone for it or being rude and disgusted about it then I would have put some common sense into them."

" Good, now can I see the rest of your friends?"

" Okay" I clicked to the next photo which had a picture of my best friend. Isabella is a girl with black hair silver tips. I flipped onto the next photo it was a picture of my good friend Paul with curly short black hair and glasses and his girlfriend Katie who was a redhead with pale white skin. I click again and find my friend John who has brown eyes and brown hair and is 5 '9 with glasses. Click to the last picture in the file and find a photo of a friend named Sophie, she had her cats: Annabelle and Coco beside her.

" Is she a cat lover like you?"

"Yes, indeed Fred, she is, even more, a cat fan than I am."

" Whoa, is that even possible?"

" Yes."

" You have a lot of friends,l that happen to be muggles."

" Why didn't you ever tell us about them?"

" Never came up."

" Now let me email them."

" E mall?"

" Email, email is a way to contact a person in a muggle way. You can email on this: a laptop or on a phone, Chromebook and other muggle devices."

" How do you email them?"

" Let me show you." I said typing in Gmail in the search bar. In the minute it took to load after pressing enter Fred was practising his French under his breath which made me grin. I tried to make it go away before he saw it but it was too late he had seen it.

" 'Mione, don't hide your grin from me that is nearly impossible to do when I'm the one that is making you grin."

Fred said with his own grin. But it had loaded giving me an excuse to turn around and not look into those dreamy eyes Fred had. Who gave him permission to shine those beautiful eyes at me, it would have made me fall in love with him even if I hadn't already. Wait I had fallen in love with Fred? Well, now that I think of it I AM in love with Fred! I clicked on the link labelled g-mail and it loaded into a page with my emails. I clicked compose with a plus sign that was stationed on the middle left side of the screen. I had the message: ' Want to go mini golfing in two days?' sent to all my friends. I know that at least one of them would like to come mini golfing with me and Fred. I turned to Fred who was gawking at the screen in a pure surprise of emailing being so easy.

" That's all you have to do?"

"Yes."

" Now, that, that is done and planned what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

" Well there's nothing planned but we can go shopping."

" If that is something that will stop me from getting kinda bored sitting here than sure."

" Are you saying that I and this house is too boring for you?"

" No, I just want to go out." Fred said in a panic knowing what Hermione can be like.

" Don't worry Fred, I was joking, now let's go! Just need to tell my mom and dad." Fred sagged back down clearly relieved I wasn't mad at him.

" How're we going to get there?"

" It's close enough to just walk to."

" Okay, let's go! Let's go!"

" We will calm your horses!"

" How can I when I have a hot girl that's agreed to walk with me!"

Wait am I hearing things or did he just call me hot, and that he wants to walk with me?

My thoughts were interrupted when Fred yelled " Come on!" grabbing my wrist and running down the stairs.

" Fred! Slow down!" I said out of breath.

"Not until we are outside!"

" Mom, dad, me and Fred are going shopping at the mall that's a few blocks away!"

" Ok honey, take 300$ with you. It's in the front pocket of my purse."

" Thanks!" I grabbed the 300$ thinking my mum is amazing, I don't need that much money. I planned to give some to Fred so that he can buy some things too. We walked out the door with Fred literally dragging me. Once we were outside he slowed down and didn't pull me but he made sure to keep his hand clasped to mine. I wasn't complaining though. We walked for about a minute until Fred started talking again.

" Is it a muggle mall?"

" Of course it is. We're in a muggle location. We have to stop talking about anything involving magic whenever we aren't in the house."

" Oh, yeah, right. I will stop now."

" Good." We walked a block 'till some teenager gang showed up blocking us from walking through.

" Hey, Granger." Said what looked like the leader of the gang.

" Who're you?"

" Don't you remember me? You know from the school you stopped coming to?" Now that I look closer, I saw that the leader of this gang was the big bully in the grade from the school I used to go to. He looked different than what I remembered he looked like when we were 10.

" Who's this? Your boyfriend?" He asked pointing at Fred.

"No, this is my good friend Fred, and you didn't answer my first question. Who're you?"

" I'm Max Johnson."

"Well, Max now that we both know each other can we come through?"

A/n: Please review! Hope you liked it! More will be up. Hope the people who commented on my POV switches are happy that I got rid of them. Thank you for helping me become a better writer. Have a nice, fantastic day!


	9. The Mall

Disclaimer: Not mine, all credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling. I don't make any money off of it.

No POV switches in this chapter.

Sorry for taking so long to write this.

ENJOY!

Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

"Well, Max now that we both know each other can we come through?"

" No!"

" Why ever not Max?"

" You can't until you agree to be my girlfriend."

" Well, I will just have to go in a different direction because I don't want to be your girlfriend."

" Then, I might just have to stop you from leaving. Gang!" The gang surrounded me and Fred. Fred was the first one to throw a punch, punching the leader and his gang before they can punch him and I. Fred managed to knock out the leader and they ran toward the mall. It wasn't that much longer 'till we arrived there. It's a big mall full of muggle things that Fred has never seen. I don't know how I'm going to get him out, with that muggle obsession he has. He most certainly got that feature from Mr Weasley.

" Here Fred, you can spend 150$ dollars." I shook the dollar bills in my hands to show him what were the dollars. " Fred, I know you don't know what these all mean so, the 10 dollar bill is this one, it has the number 10 on it, k?" I said pulling a purple dollar bill out the bundle of cash.

" K."

I went on till he knew them all. As soon as I passed him the money he sprinted into the closest store. I walked over to a store that sells clothes for female teens hoping that Fred wouldn't cause any problems. Obviously, he did cause a problem.

" That young man over there caused havoc in my store!" I distinctly heard a store manager say to the security officer on the other side of the mall. He wasn't happy at all and neither was I. He ran over to me picked me up from the waist and flipped me in the air so that I was now held over his quite muscled shoulder, he kept running all the way out of the store. I was too shocked to move or talk. If I hadn't, I would have been thrashing against his buff body and started reprimanding him in a shill voice. But seeing how I was shocked I didn't and instead stayed silent.

When we reached my house/ my parents' house, Fred hadn't put me down. I wasn't happy at all.

" I'm quite pleasantly surprised that you didn't reprimand me or hit me. Much appreciated."

" May you now put me DOWN?"

" Sure, just promise to not hit me no matter what I tell you or do."

" I will somewhat promise to try not to."

" Well, that's probably the best I will get out of you, soo…" He said finally putting me back down.

" Thank you for putting me down. Now tell me why that salesperson said ' That young man over there caused havoc in my store!'. I really want to know why."

" Well, ok, I kind-a, ya know…"

" Fred, stop stuttering it'll just make it worse and I don't know why exactly."

" Fineee, I knocked everything down on the shelves because someone dared me to."

" You are a child you know that, right?"

" Yes, and I always will be."

" You can say that again."

" Yes, and I always will be."

You don't need to repeat what you said just because I said ' You can say that again', okay?"

" Okay, now I know thank you."

" Fred, you don't need to thank me."

" Oh, yeah."

" Who dared you?"

" Some teenagers," Fred said not really caring, caring more to look at Hermione.

" Why did you listen to these teenagers?"

" You know that I can't stop myself when it comes to dares."

" Well, that's true. But we're going to go back and ask if we can help with anything to make up for what you did."

" But... but… bu…"

" Fred, you will do it, let's go. Don't do this again please."

" Fine, you have to tell your parents that we're going back to the mall."

* * *

Fred had to shelve the new stocks on the shelves. It's a good thing that the store happened to be a pillow + blanket store ( Home Outfitters ). So nothing broke. So, when Fred finished the job we went shopping. I went back to the clothing store since I hadn't got anything thanks to Fred. And Fred went to goodness knows where. I see this bright red spaghetti strap top and place the shirt in my ' try on' pile. On the other side of the store, I found these perfect baby blue jeans to match. I found other outfits to try on and walked into the change room. All the outfits I chose fit perfectly and looked great on me so I bought them. I ended up getting the outfit I saw earlier plus black leggings that show off my curves well, a purple t-shirt with a V neckline, some easy slip-on shoes ( 1 black and 1 white ), and a maroon t-shirt with a V-neckline which reminded me of Ronald's Christmas sweater. Too bad that relationship didn't work out.

* * *

When I step out of the store I see a red flash coming toward me from the other side of the mall for the second time today.

"Fred, why're you running in the mall again?!"

" Faster I get to you the better, more time I get to spend with you," Fred said to me once he had gotten to me and gained his breath.

" Thanks? Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

" If you want to." He replied. "Now I'm bored of the mall can we please go back home." He pleaded to hold my hand on the way back. I rose my eyebrows at him but took his hand in mine none of the less.

" Where did you shop?"

"Where did you shop Hermione," Fred said changing the subject.

" Just a clothing store," I said not really wanting to know where exactly Fred went.

" What did you get yourself?"

" You'll see me wear them throughout the week, you can see them then." On the way home Fred suddenly stopped in his tracks still holding my hand I hadn't known he was going to stop so I came crashing into his strong body.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Have a spectacular day!


	10. Where were you? It's almost dinner time?

Hi, I am very truly sorry for not posting in a while but I had school projects and then summer vacation had a month off all tech ( I was somewhere that didn't have good connection). But since I took so long I wrote another chapter that I will post later/soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make money off of this, and all credit goes to JK Rowling.

Enjoy

-Chapter 10

**Fred's POV**

I was walking and I suddenly stopped when I saw a beautiful majestic park on the other side of the street. Then Hermione crashed into me. I really should've told her that I was going to stop.

" 'Mione, are you okay?" I say bending over to pick her up.

" Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said pulling her hand away not needing the help I was nicely offering.

" Okay, what on earth is that?" I said pointing at a twirly thingy. It looks so fun.

" That's a slide, Fred."

" Oh my gosh, How can a contraption called a slide look so fun to play on."

" I don't know. I recommend you to try it."

" Sure, why not? See you in a second."

" Okay, just don't hurt yourself."

" Now you're acting so over protective of me just like mum."

" Well, is it a bad thing that I'm very overprotective of the people I like."

My heart gave a leap. Did that mean that she loved me? Wait, Fred, she said like, not love. But does she like me as more than a friend?...

" Do you like me?"

She was reddening quickly a mumbled " Yes"

" Sorry I couldn't hear you," I said holding my hand up to my ear.

" I like you."

" As more than a friend?" I said holding my breath hoping that she would say 'yes' again.

"..." she mumbled the answer so I couldn't hear her.

" Pardon 'Mione?"

" Yes." She mumbled.

" Pardon 'Mione? I couldn't quite hear you."

" Yes Fred, yes Fred I do like you more than a friend, happy?"

" Am I happy? Am I happy? I am the happiest man on earth, no in the whole entire universe, no in all the universes known and unknown to exist."

" Why?"

" I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? Hermione Jean Granger, Isn't it obvious? I like you more than a friend too, have since my third year. You were a really pretty first year and you're still really pretty. You've grown a lot since then. For example, you became more willing to do things you probably shouldn't, you started to treat your hair more, and in all, you got even hotter than you were before."

" Well, I have had a major crush on you since my first ye…"

I had been slowly bringing my lips down to her lips after speaking so in the middle of her sentence I cut her off, my lips connect with hers in harmony. I felt fireworks and sparks fly through my body when she responded and kissed back. Our tongues were dancing in the beginning but soon our tongues started fighting to take dominance of each other's mouths.

Finally, we had to breathe so we reluctantly broke apart.

" Will you be my girlfriend?

" Will I? Is that even necessary to ask? Of course, I will!" She flung herself on me as she said this and we just snogged again. It felt like a few seconds of complete paradise but really it was like five minutes. When someone from behind them yelled…

" Hermione you are mine, not his! What're you snogging, when you can snog me?" It was that kid named Max again. I felt a string of anger that coursed through me, this stupid man doesn't own my girlfriend.

" Lay off her! She's mine, and she actually wants to be mine, unlike you!" I said loudly punching him in the eye. Max stumbled back and Hermione grabbed my arm tightly starting to pull me away from that horrible person I had just punched. She dragged me away from the park so that she can try to calm me down. But all I wanted to do was snog her passionately.

" You have to calm down Fred."

" You know what would calm me down 'Mione?"

" Yes, but we have to get home for dinner we don't want my mum and dad worrying about us. Now, do we?" She said fixing her appearance so that she didn't look like she just had the snog of her life.

" One more," I begged and pleaded with puppy dog eyes the whole way back. She never relented. Probably worrying what her parents will say/think if they saw us snogging on the street or in their backyard. Personally, I don't care about these things full of nonsense but I will respect her wishes above mine.

" Later Freddie, I will kiss you later." She said officially giving me a nickname that sounds great coming from her quite talented (in more ways than one) mouth.

" I love the new nickname Hermione."

" Do you?" She said blushing the perfect shade of pink. She looks down at her feet though. So I raise her chin up to face me and kiss her on the cheek for good measure. She doesn't seem mad at me for that so I note this down in my 'to do' list and my ' I'm allowed to do' list.

" We need to go inside for your parents' dinner, don't we? Come on." I beckoned her over after I ran to the door.

" You're right Freddie."

" Always am."

"Sure, Freddie, sure." We walk into the house to Emma's screaming.

" Where were you? It's almost dinner time."

" Well, I found a park and it looked majestic and there was a slide. I have never seen a slide before, so I chose to try it. I found it quite fun and Hermione here had to pry and drag me out of the park." Fred said thinking he fooled her because for a second she smiled. But soon after her grin formed into a frown as fast as light travels.

" Why is your hand bloody, Fred?"

" Punched someone," I said casually.

" What? Dear is this person okay? And are you?"

" As fine as he deserves."

" You shouldn't punch someone!"

" Emma, give the kid a break he just punched someone. He needs to relax. Hermione sweety, can you escort Fred up to his room for me?"

" Sure" She walked up to my room with my hand in her's.

I sat on the bed making room for her to sit. She didn't but she did kiss my cheek. Of course, I would've wanted more than just a kiss on my cheek but you can't have everything you want.

A few minutes after she leaves I hear her walking down the stairs probably to have dinner. I decide to close my eyes and relax. I think about how the day went and what happened. This is now my favourite day and it's officially stored in my brain forever. Even when I'm an old lump and I start to forget everything I will still remember this day. I hope Hermione will as well. She would never be a lump though. She will always be gorgeous at least to me. Some people ( like Ron ) are just rude and might call her a lump when Hermione gets old. _Why am I thinking of when Hermione and I are old and that we will still be together when we are both old? That's wishful thinking. Shake yourself out of it FRED. _

" Here's your dinner Freddie" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard Hermione come in or sit on the bed.

" Yum, dinner!"

" Oh Freddie, are you ever truly full?"

" Hermione, I'm disappointed with you. You'd think after all the years you spent with Ron and the Weasleys, that you'd know all weasley men never get full." She just rolled her eyes. Kissed me on the cheek gently and left, closing the door gently.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Have a Super Fantastic Wonderful Day. And please review if you want me to continue this story.


	11. Bang

As I promised I posted another chapter today.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter all credit goes to JK Rowling. I'm not making money off this.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11

**Fred's POV**

She shut the door and went to her room judging from the sound coming from the spot where Hermione's room is. Then there was a loud shriek from the same spot I had heard her close the door from. I jolted out of bed and fling open the door running to Hermione's room. I flung my whole body against the door I looked around the room and found more than one person in there, in fact, two people in there happen to not be my girlfriend. And my girlfriend of course.

" Hey Ron, Harry, how're you doing?"

" Good" I hear them both reply.

" What're you doing here?"

Do we have to have a reason to want to see you, Hermione? You're our best friend." Harry said sounding kind of hurt but was just joking.

" Of course you can. But how did you get here? My house isn't connected to the floo network and neither of you knows how to apparate and even if you did it would be breaking a law."

" Well, it wouldn't have been the first time I haven't followed the rules." I hear Harry mutter to himself.

" Well, dad drove us over in a cart and then left. He said he will pick us up in 2 hours."

" Do you mean a car?" I said stepping into the room making my presence known because somehow they didn't hear me slam into the door. Ron turned around looking at me.

" Yes, that's it! How did you know?"

" Hermione here has been teaching me muggle studies."

" Cool"

" Anway, why are we spending our time talking about muggle studies? Why don't we just go have a walk and have some fun with the little time we have with the both of you."

" Well, let's go then," I said and I pulled Hermione and Harry out of the room. Ron following behind us.

Hermione went over to her parents and told them that she would come back for dinner later ( _both of us will have to eat later ) _because Ron and Harry were only there for two hours and wanted to spend the time with them and me.

" Okay, but after the two hours are up you have to come straight back for dinner. We're going to let you go out today because you have Harry and Ron over but this will not be happening again okay?"

" Okay, dad, see you in two hours"

We ran out the front door and started walking around. Hermione was talking animatedly with Harry and Ron. But, I wasn't catching any of it. My mind was on how Mr Granger had said not to be late and this won't happen again. _Did he know what had happened in the park? Or did he guess it? __**Who cares what Mr Granger thinks? You had fun with Granger. **_Said the annoying little voice in the back of his head. _Of course, I did! This was the best day of my life I mean, We kissed for the first time and Hermione's now my girlfriend._ **Well, then why do you care what Mr Granger thinks?** _I-I just want people, especially Hermione's dad to be okay with our relationship. __**If she makes you happy then go for it. Mr Granger just wants his daughter to be safe and happy! **__You're right! __**Well of course I am. I'm you after all.**_

" Well, where would you like to go now?" without me realizing we had made it around the whole block.

" Well, we should get back to your house Hermione. Soon we have to be getting back to the Burrow." It's already been close to 2 hours? Well, next time I will need to pay attention to other things.

**BANG!**

There was that sound you would hear when someone apparates or disapparates. So I turn around toward the place the sound had come from. There were men and women in dark cloaks and silver masks. They all had their hoods up so we couldn't see their faces but I knew instantly that they were deatheaters. They came looming toward us. We couldn't defend ourselves from all of them without our wands, which we hadn't brought because we had thought it was just going to be a normal walk around the block. But, boy were we wrong and now they're going to either one, kill us or two take us, prisoner. I went to step in front of Hermione so I could keep her safe but a deatheater had already snuck up behind them and held Hermione and Harry up by their hair in a gruesome way.

The deatheaters then grabbed Ron and I and apparated to an unknown location.

The apparition felt kind of sickening. My stomach was tossing and turning. All around me there was a nauseating amount of whirling. Just looking at it made me want to throw up.

The deatheater didn't let go of me when we arrived at our destination wherever that may be.

But before I could bring my head up they blindfolded me and put a gag in my mouth.

I could hear the heavy footfalls on the marble floor as my captor dragged me forward by my hair.

" We have him, master." said the captor beside me. At least I think he was beside me from the sound of it.

" And the mudblood Granger girl." another captor on the other side of me said with the pleasure of pleasing his master.

" Give them to me, Yaxley"

" Yes, master"

" Petrificus totalus" the spell was repeated four times. Since it hit me I can't possibly move a muscle but I'm guessing the other three times were toward Harry, Hermione and Ron. I worry about Hermione and what they will do to her. Don't get me wrong, I worry about what might/will happen to Harry and Ron they're both like my little brothers but they don't compare to Hermione my girlfriend, the love of my life.

Then I felt a vicious blow to the top of my skull and everything went pitch black.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Have a SUPER FANTASTIC WONDERFUL DAY!


	12. Chapter 12 and 13 and a little bit of 14

Sorry for not posting in A while I had my birthday to celebrate and when I came back from my winter break I had a lot of work to do because of all the days we couldn't go to school.I just didn't feel like writing as well because of all the stress I was under. But now that I had time to write due to the Coronavirus I will write more. For example I have posted a new story called Famous Jace for whoever likes The Mortal Instruments and wants to check it out. I got two chapters up. This Chapter has 2 and a little bit chapters because I hate being stuck on the #13 when I'm reading/writing and I know that some other people can be like that so I chose to do it this way.

So here it is, and enjoy.

Hermione's POV

I woke up to find I wasn't with Harry, Ron or my boyfriend Fred. I looked around at my surroundings and saw to her utter horror that she was in what looked like a dungeon. There were three hard smooth stone walls and one wall with jail bars made of pure metal and has an aura of magic around it, in fact, the whole room has an aura of magic surrounding it. I tried to get up but realized that my body was chained to the wall with copper restraint chains. I tried to talk but realized I couldn't. The deatheaters must of put a silencing charm on me.

They were probably told what to do by Voldemort seeing how he's the only smart one out of all of them.

I was fine saying the name Voldemort, I don't know why Ronald gets so worked up about it. It started with Harry saying it then I heard Dumbledore say it and also Harry's godfather: Sirius Black. Dumbledore had a great point " Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" Harry also said it all the time so it would just sound weird for him to just say Voldemort while Ron and I just say You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Saw I just call him Voldemort. There's no harm in that, right?

I heard loud thundering footsteps, whispers were echoing off the walls but I still couldn't hear the whole sentence. This is what I heard: friends... sidekick... Mudblood. I guess they were arguing that I'm a friend of Harry Potter's and that I'm a sidekick, but then agreed on a Mublood.

" Hello, Mudblood" I jumped I was to busy focusing on the whispers to notice who was now in front of my cell. _Malfoy_

" Malfoy?"

" It is I, Granger, Mudblood"

'Why was he being so rude?... oh yeah forgot, it's Malfoy.'

" What do you want, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer. He just watched me through the bars.

" So, Mudblood, how was your summer?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear him. ' That stupid smirk, he coats his face in, is sickening.'

" Again, what do you want, Malfoy?"

" That's for me to know, and you to find out very soon."

" Why, why am I here? Is this because of Voldemort?"

" Don't you dare say the dark lord's name, you filthy mudblood!"

" Whatever you say Malfoy," she said mockingly.

" Yes, you will do whatever I say." He said darkly.

**Fred's POV**

'Where is my 'Mione?'

" Fred," I jerked my head up.

" Yeah, we need to get out of here before something happens to Hermione."

" I know, let's make a plan, Harry."

" First, why is it that, you, Ron and I are all together in the same spot when Hermione is somewhere else? This can't be good, can it?"

" I don't think so, Harry. Why is Ron so silent?"

" He's asleep."

" Well, we need to wake him up. He would want to be part of this plan would he not." I said.

" RON! Wake up!"

" W-what d-do y-you w-want?" He asked yawning.

" We need to make a plan idiot!"

" You need to calm down Fred!" I guess I did. I mean if I don't I won't be able to be rational and come up with a good plan to get Hermione out of here.

" This is my plan..."

**Chapter 13**

**Fred's POV**

Harry explained his plan for the both of us we both agreed it was a good plan. How is it that Harry can be calm in these situations? Oh yeah, he's the boy who lived! He has been in many of these situations including the one where he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Where he saved my sister Ginny from the evil creep that we must not speak the name of.

We start setting up for the plan.

**Hermione's POV**

I really miss Fred. I'm getting quite lonely here. I haven't seen anyone since Malfoy had come and gone. He had told me something he wanted me to do. He said he was going to come back and give me the stuff required to do it. He hadn't come back though thank goodness.

A second later someone entered my cell. It was the one person I really have dreaded to see because it meant I would have to do something I didn't want to do.

" Mudblood, here are the things your task will require. Remember you are mine. If you don't complete this task, I will kill your sorry excuse of a boyfriend.

He walked out of my cell right after that threat like he would for sure do it. I couldn't let Fred die.

So I had to break up with him in the worst way possible.

**Chapter 14 **

**Hermione's POV**

I had to cheat on him with the ferret. EWWW. He gave me clothes to dress up in so we could walk out and make sure that Fred sees us wherever he is. I have to act happy to be with the ferret. Ugh!

A/N: I will continue to write chapter 14 don't worry it won't be that short. Please review if there is a problem you see with my story. I just want to improve. I hope you have enjoyed these chapters enjoy your day!


End file.
